


Renewing The Bond

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Cock Cages, Consensual Underage Sex, Flogging, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The boys had been apart for a couple of months, and they were anxious to get back together. The night is filled with naughtiness, fantasies being fulfilled, and loving moments.





	Renewing The Bond

Nick looked at his watch. It was a little after five, and his brothers were coming over to have a night together at 630. It had been a couple of months since they started their hiatus, and he was itching to have them back in his bed. Not many knew that the five had been having sex with each other for a couple of years now, despite Kevin and AJ being only 17 years old, Kevin being older by a couple of months. 

“Knew I shouldn’t have let that little minx convince Howie to take him, at only 15, but that long lean body, writhing under our touch, was impossible to resist. He’s an amazing cock sucker as well” Nick whimpered at the thought of having the older of the two  17-year- old’s  at his cock tonight. 

He quickly got everything ready for tonight, fresh sheets on the bed (“They’ll get ruined within the hour...waste of time” Nick thought as he made the bed), got some bottles of water, and dried fruit and nuts, so they didn’t have to leave the bedroom, once they entered. 

“Honey, I’m home!” AJ sang as he piled into Nick’s home, Howie right behind him. Nick smiled, going over to kiss both of his Latin lovers on the lips, grinding his hips against AJ, feeling the younger man respond, a whine escaping his lips, as Nick pulled away smirking. 

“Tease!” AJ pouted, as Howie kissed him, silencing the younger man, as the Kentucky cousins came in the door. 

“Kevy!!!” Nick screamed, near attacking the taller man with his lips,  feeling Kevin wanting entrance, Nick granting it. The two made out heavily, in front of the open door, as Brian started tracing his fingers along Howie’s clothed ass, going under his shirt, sending goosebumps up and down his body.

“There we go baby, let my fingers trail down your body” Brian cooed against Howie’s neck, as he started grinding against him, AJ unzipping his pants, and palming his cock. 

Five minutes later, Nick pulled away, and smirked at the scene in front of him. He knew they had to get in the bedroom, and out of the view of the entire neighborhood. He cleared his throat, and the four others looked at him. He smiled, knowing that they would listen to him tonight. 

“Go to the bathroom, one at a time, and strip. Collect your clothes, and leave them in the hallway. Then crawl into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, hands to yourself. Brian first, then Kevin, Howie, and last AJ. I will get undressed in the bedroom, and wait for all of you” Nick saw the nods, and left for the bedroom. 

He stripped quickly, sitting in his favorite chair across from the bed, watching Brian crawl in first, and the rest came in quickly afterwards. He smiled happily, lazily stroking his cock. They each looked over at him, eyes on his cock, staring at it hungrily. 

“How about this?  Kevin,  I want you on my cock, sucking it like you are so damn good at. Howie, I want you spit roasted by Brian and AJ. AJ, we taught you about that last time, do you remember what we did?” Nick gently asked, smiling at the memory of their last sexual escapades. 

“Yes, Howie will be between us, as he gets fucked from both of his holes. Brian will have his cock in his ass, while Howie will suck mine at the same time. Right?” AJ looked up, to make sure he was right, smiling as Nick nodded. 

“Very good, Alex. Proud of you” Nick cooed, as he felt Kevin already licking his cock. He looked down, gasping as Kevin hit the nerve on the underside of his cock, fisting his hand in the younger man’s long hair. 

“Hands and knees Howie, time to have your holes filled” Howie smiled happily as he got in position, and AJ settled in front of his face, and Brian started fingering his hole, after coating it in lube. 

“Such a good boy Kevy, start sucking baby, you know I love feeling your warm mouth on my cock” Nick whined as he felt Kevin start to suck on his cock, widening his throat to fit Nick’s sizeable length, sliding up and down his cock. 

“There we go Howie, such a tight hole. Can’t wait to fill it with my cock” Brian smirked as he  finished  preparing Howie’s hole, coating his cock in lube, beginning to push it into the younger man’s tight hole. Howie whined around AJ’s cock, which AJ had shoved in  there  already, fisting the curly hair, forcing Howie down his entire length, Howie’s nose in his balls. 

Soon three screams were heard, two screaming “HOWIE!” and one screaming “KEVIN!” as AJ, Brian, and Nick released their loads. They all popped off, leaving Kevin and Howie whimpering, looking at their full cocks sadly. The two blondes, and the youngest grinned at each other. 

“Nick, why don’t we have the two of them suck each other, and then move on to something else for the five of us?” Brian suggested to the other blonde, who nodded, pulling AJ into his lap. 

“Howie, lay down on the bed, Kevin, straddle him, and suck each other’s cocks until you both explode, and swallow. The three of us will watch, and then figure out what to do next” Howie eagerly laid on the bed, and saw Kevin’s cock coming towards him, as the taller man laid on his elbows on top of him, starting to suck Howie off. 

“Love watching this stuff. What do you want to do next?” Nick asked AJ, who bit his lip, wondering if his older lovers would let him explore this side to him, that he had always wanted to try. He looked at the two older blondes, and started shaking out of fear. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Brian asked, alarmed at the shaking, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, forgetting sometimes that he was only 17. 

“I want to try paddling. I want to have my ass red, and cum all over myself” AJ looked up, seeing the two blondes smiling. 

“You sure baby? I know Nick has a leather paddle we sometimes use, if Howie or I are naughty. We weren’t planning on using it on you or Kevin until you turned of age, it can really hurt sometimes, and we didn’t want to leave damage while you two were underage” Brian looked down at the trembling boy in Nick’s lap, making sure that he really wanted this. 

“Yes, I know you guys will take care of me, and  won’t leave me bruised or bloody” AJ screwed up his courage, and smiled softly, happy to have finally told his older lovers what he wanted. 

“Once the two on the bed are done, I’ll get the paddle out. Why don’t I use it on Brian, so you can see how he  reacts to it?” Nick looked at Brian, who nodded, knowing it was to only help AJ out. 

“Yes, I want to see it used again, and then can Howie paddle me? I have always dreamed of him doing it to me” AJ looked up, biting his lower lip, and sighed happily as they nodded. 

“Yes, looks like he and Kevin are done anyway” The three saw Kevin come off Howie’s cock, licking his lips, and wiping his mouth. He got off Howie, who sat up, smiling  happily.  The two sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what would be happening next. 

“Kevin and Howie, AJ has expressed a wanting of being paddled. Nick is going to paddle me, show AJ again what it would be like, and then Howie, AJ wants you to paddle him. Are you comfortable with that?” Brian looked at the older man, who nodded his head, looking at AJ with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“ Yes,  I  would love to make that ass all red, and have him cum all over my lap” Howie smirked at AJ, who shivered, moaning a bit. 

“Get over here Brian, over my knee” Brian crawled over Nick’s lap, as he ran the leather paddle, which he had gotten out while Brian was explaining to Kevin and Howie what would be going on, over Brian’s back, before bringing it down on his ass, causing Brian to jump. He started raining blows all over his ass, feeling Brian’s cock get fuller with each spank. 

“ So,  can’t wait until I am on top of Howie, can’t wait to feel that paddle on my ass” AJ couldn’t keep his eyes off the scene, so wanting it to be him under that paddle. He smiled seeing Nick slow down, and they all heard Brian’s cock unload onto Nick, and drip onto the floor. 

“Nick, can I ask you to lick  my  cum up after I explode all over Howie? Hate to  see that cum go to waste” AJ smirked as Nick nodded his head, giving the paddle to Howie, who sat on the  chair.  Nick, Brian, and Kevin sat on the bed, Kevin supporting his cousin, thinking of what he wanted the boys to do. 

“Get your ass over here,  you  impertinent brat” Howie growled, as AJ gladly laid over his knee, wiggling his ass a bit. Howie put one arm over his back, forcing him to stay in position, and dragged the paddle over his ass, before laying on the first smack. 

“So good!” AJ whined, wanting more, groaning when the second blow came. He felt his cock get full, as he groaned with each blow, loving the feeling of the paddle on his ass. Howie made sure to go around his ass, not going hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that AJ certainly felt each blow. 

“So close!” AJ moaned, as he felt Howie slow, and after the last paddle, he felt himself blow his seed all over the chair, and drip onto the floor. He looked down to see Nick licking it all up, and he slowly got off Howie, wincing a bit, but feeling so beyond happy and good. Howie immediately looked over at him, relief on his face, seeing AJ so relaxed and happy. 

“What’s next?” AJ asked, and Kevin looked up, feeling brave. He got up, and went to their toy chest. He pulled out the cock cage , rope, and ball gag,  laying them on the bed. Nick and Howie’s eyebrows shot up, while Brian looked understanding, Kevin already having confided him in what he wanted. 

“I want to be tied up and gagged, with the cock cage on. I want the four of you to tease and torture me, until I beg you for release. Brian knows what else I like, and he will tell you, once I am bound and gagged” Kevin looked pleadingly at the other four. 

“Are you sure?” Howie asked, making sure that Kevin was completely okay with this.

“Yes, I want the loss of control” Kevin nodded his head, determination and courage swimming in his eyes. He laid on the bed, and Nick tied his ankles and wrists to the bed, Howie got the cock cage on, while Brian slipped the ball gag in his mouth. They all looked at Kevin, making sure that he was still okay with it. He nodded, and they stepped away from him, giving him a moment to get used to the new sensations. 

“He wants someone to humiliate him, and another to play with his nipples” Brian smirked at his baby cousin, and saw three identical smirks in response, and heard the younger man whimper behind his gag.

“Is that so? Well I have no problems tweaking his nipples, hearing him whine and scream behind the gag” Nick leaned down and blew onto a nipple, getting it hard, before flicking it, hearing the whine Kevin panted out. 

“Kevy like that? Like being so sensitive that just a little flick gets him whining? Can’t even last that long? Is it even going to be worth it taking that cage off? Bet you will just explode all over without being touched. Why should we even bother taking it off, if you can’t even keep control of it while it’s caged. It’s already hard and purple and leaking, that’s pathetic” Howie sneered, looking at the oozing cock with  distaste , flicking it slightly, smirking at Kevin’s screams behind the gag. 

Kevin turned bright red at Howie’s words, his cock filling up in the cage, screaming when Howie flicked it. He felt so beyond good, and used, just like he wanted to be. He looked up at his cousin and AJ, wondering what they would do. 

“AJ grab the flogger. I know Kevin wants to have little red marks all over his tight abs” Brian smirked at his cousin, who nodded, flushed. 

AJ went to the toy chest, and grabbed the leather flogger, curious about it as well, having never seen it used before. He handed it to Brian, who flicked it a few times, and nodded to Howie and Nick, both stepping away from Kevin. 

“Ready  cuz ?” Brian waited to see the nod, before raining down the blow. Kevin arched up, feeling the pain, but loving the pleasure it brought him. Brian continued flicking the flogger over his cousin, hearing the whimpers and whines of pain, and seeing the red develop on his abs and chest. AJ was fascinated, and determined to ask for it during their next session. 

“Stop Brian” Nick looked over and saw that Kevin was beginning to wince in pain, and Brian saw the tears starting. He immediately threw the flogger away, and took the gag off Kevin. 

“You alright Kevin? I didn’t mean to start hurting you at all” Brian fretted over his cousin, worried that he had seriously hurt him. 

“Yes Brian, I’m okay. I just started feeling the pain more than the pleasure, and I’m glad Nick saw that” Kevin nodded his thanks to Nick, who smiled softly. 

“What else did you want to explore” Nick asked the bound man below them, who scrunched his face up in thought. 

“I just want to beg you guys for my release, and then have Howie and AJ get me off, while you and Brian play with my nipples, and humiliate me some more” Kevin looked up, seeing the smiles, and smirked himself. 

“What was that my dirty one? You want out of the cock cage? Why should we let our dirty one’s cock loose?  It  might spray all of us. Do you have enough control over it? Let’s see, beg us to unlock your cock. Beg us to let your cock roam free again” Howie ordered, watching as Kevin shrunk in on himself at his biting words. 

“Please Masters, please let dirty one  have his release. He has been so good, telling you all when he was hurting, and loving the pain and pleasure he was getting. He wants Master AJ, and Master Howie to get him off, while Masters Brian and Nick play with his nipples, and humiliate him some more. Please Masters, please” Kevin begged, with lowered eyes, whimpering as his cock pulsed in the cage. 

“What do you think gentlemen? Should we grant it?” Brian looked at the others, who smiled and  nodded.  He took the cock cage off, and Kevin’s cock sprang to life, purple and oozing cum. AJ and Howie immediately started teasing and playing with it, licking it, and playing with his balls. 

“So dirty one wants to be humiliated by his cousin and oldest lover huh? Wants to be told how dirty and naughty he is, how he is a whore for convincing Howie to take him at only fifteen? Dirty one is so far in the gutter  it’s  his new home. He craves to be touched by one of his brothers, especially his own cousin. How dirty do you have to be to beg for your own cousin’s cock in your ass?” Nick taunted, as Brian twisted his cousin’s nipples, sending Kevin through the roof, so overstimulated. 

“Close!” Kevin rasped out, as he felt Howie’s mouth on his cock, milking it, feeling AJ caressing his balls, as Brian continued twisting his nipples. Nick started whispering humiliation in his ears, calling him all sorts of names, and that sent Kevin overboard. 

“MASTERS!” Kevin screamed as he felt his orgasm hit, the strongest he had ever experienced before. He felt Nick and Brian’s arms wrap around him, holding him, as he saw stars. His load shot all over AJ and Howie, who licked each other clean, loving the taste of Kevin. 

A few minutes later, Nick and Brian unlocked Kevin from his bonds, and they looked up, to see AJ and Howie cleaning themselves up. They all  looked at each other, smiling happily. The night had been amazing, and they were all sated and full. Crawling into the bed, they spooned each other, with AJ and Kevin between the three older ones, falling fast asleep. Nick, Howie, and Brian looked at each other, all looking forward to the next night, wishing it was sooner rather than later. 


End file.
